Don't Break Her Heart
by ChoCedric
Summary: Percy, after the Battle of Hogwarts, has a heartfelt monologue to share. This is his opinion on Harry and Ginny's relationship, and how he wants to protect Ginny to the end.


Don't Break Her Heart

By: ChoCedric

Harry,

It is the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, and my whole family and I are grieving the loss of one of our own, Fred. I currently have my arms around Ginny, who is sobbing on my shoulder.

Yes, Fred is the main reason for her sadness. But another reason for it is you, Harry, who simply walked away from the family you say you love the most. I understand that you are probably exhausted from the battle with You-Know-Who, but couldn't you spare even a thought for the girl who has continued to love you no matter what you put her through?

I know that if you heard me speaking like this, you'd probably think I was a real hypocrite because I put my own family through a hell of a lot. To tell you the truth, I was a right bastard. But you should understand that at the time, nobody was telling me much of anything. All I remember is seeing Cedric Diggory's lifeless body on the Quiditch pitch, his blank, empty gray eyes staring into the abyss; I was so scared, Harry! And when you started spouting all that stuff about You-Know-Who, I didn't know what to think. And then my family believed Dumbledore, and I was afraid they'd dug themselves in too deep with you and that one of them would end up getting killed because of their associations with you. When my own father was hurt I struggled even more to disbelieve the evidence that was right in front of my eyes. When You-Know-Who himself was seen at the Ministry, I was totally cowed and ashamed, and I didn't come back to the family because I couldn't face up to the fact that I had been wrong.

The following year, when I was with Scrimgeour, I heard rumors of you and Ginny's relationship. You see, Harry, some Hogwarts students' mothers work at the Ministry, and a number of those students wrote letters home telling them they'd seen you two together. I was happy for you, Harry, but I was also so scared for Ginny. You'd better not break her heart, I thought to myself. Otherwise you'd have a lot to answer for.

You need to understand, Harry, that Ginny is extremely important to me. When we thought we'd lost her in the Chamber of Secrets, I was beyond devastated. You may think I'm just some boring, stiff prat of a Weasley who does nothing but go on about the Ministry and cauldron bottoms, but there's a lot more to me than what you see. Ginny is so special, Harry, and I want to always keep her close, make sure she's safe.

A few minutes ago, when I asked her about you, she confided to me that at the end of last year, you broke up with her, apparently to keep her safe. I partly commend you for your actions, but I also think it was pointless; surely supporters of You-Know-Who already knew about you two by that time. By doing that you really hurt her, Harry. She didn't say as much, but I could see it on her face. She kept trying to defend you, telling me that she always loves that you do the right thing.

But now, Harry, she's starting to get angry. Why haven't you come over to comfort her about the loss of Fred? If this girl is your supposed soulmate, and you love my family so much, why haven't you come to pay your condolences? Sometimes I think you're the selfish prat, not me. I want my little sister safe, and you'd better not hurt her any more than you already have.

I hope you get a good talking-to from her, Harry. You'd better watch out for her temper. Ginny's always been a little spitfire, and when she doesn't like something, she'll definitely let you know about it. I hope you can work your issues out, and maybe I'll warm up to the idea of you two being together, but right now, you'd better prove to us that you're someone my little sister can be happy with. You'd better prove you're worth it.

With this, Harry, I conclude this, and I apologize again for anything I have said which is unsuitable, but Ginny really needs you. You may need a nap and a sandwich, and I know you're desperately tired, but if you really love my little sister, go to her and prove you love her too. Come on, be a man and don't break my precious little sister's heart. If you do, she deserves much better.


End file.
